1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a pet brush. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a rotary pet brush with tines that are interchangable and that are designed to avoid harming the skin of the pet being groomed.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are numerous brushes and combs available for brushing animal fur (dogs, cats, horses, etc.) as well as human hair. Each brush has a different design of tines and bristles each serving a different purpose. These brushes are operated manually and get clogged with loose fur or hair during brushing. The manual brushing becomes a laborious process. The continuous clogging of the brush reduces the efficiency and effectiveness of the process.
Each brush or comb serves a different purpose, so the brushing must be done in several stages. First brush or comb may remove loose fur, second brush may reduce tangles, third brush may be a slicker, a fourth brush may add a sheen to the coat. The continuous clogging of brushes requires repeated manual removal of the accumulated hair/fur. In addition some tine shapes of the brush may scrape or even dig into the skin. In the brushing process the brush stroke may move with the grain of fur from head to tail or it may move against the grain of fur from tail to head. In either case the brush is gliding over the top surface of the fur and is not getting down to the skin surface of the pet. This is not an efficient or very effective procedure. Prior art brushes are used as a means to remove loose hair, straighten hair, remove tangles, and shape it into a preferred style so a hair spray or gel may be applied to hold the hair in place.